Satin and Lace
by pandorabox82
Summary: Sharon invites Andrea for a little shopping trip to La Perla, but Andrea can't help but feel there are alternative motives to her best friend's request. A/U, season six never happened.


Andrea stopped short when she realized that Sharon wanted them to head into a lingerie store. Well, not just any lingerie store, but the La Perla boutique on Rodeo Drive. Her cheeks deepened into a bright flush as she shook her head a little at the woman, not knowing what game she was playing at. They had been dancing around their feelings for each other for the last few months, ever since she and Andy had gone their separate ways. She knew that his heart attack had placed a lot of stress on their relationship, but from what Sharon had confided in her, the cracks had been there long before that incident. Still, she couldn't get a read on her best friend. The woman knew that she liked women, but had never indicated that the feelings Andrea harbored for her were returned.

"Why are we…" she started to ask, only to be stopped by Sharon taking hold of her hand and leading her inside the shop. "I can't afford…"

"I never said that this was for you, Andrea. I need a few new pieces, and who better to ask for their opinion than my best friend?"

There was a brief pause as Andrea felt her brain try to short circuit. It was only when Sharon chuckled a little and touched her chin that she realized she was staring a little too hard at her. "I suppose that you're right," she finally said lowly, trying to look anywhere but at Sharon or the mannequins. "What do you have in mind?"

"I need something that will make me feel confident enough to ask out the person I've found myself developing feelings for."

Andrea caught her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling her heart turn to stone in her chest as she nodded. "I think that I can help you with that. Are you thinking satin and lace here?"

"Maybe. It all depends on what catches our eyes, no?"

There was a bit of inuendo there, and Andrea coughed a little as she nodded, allowing Sharon to lead her into the back of the boutique. It seemed that everywhere she looked, her eyes fell on something that only caused her to blush brighter, and so she kept her gaze on the floor, following Sharon's feet to the very back of the store. Darting her gaze up, she saw that Sharon was fingering a silky negligee, and Andrea swallowed thickly, trying desperately not to imagine her wearing it. "That's a pretty color," she finally managed to say, relaxing a little when Sharon gave her a wide smile.

"Isn't it? And I think this one would look marvelous on you." Andrea followed Sharon's arm to see that she was tugging out a royal blue affair, the top little more than wispy lace. "Why don't you try it on while we're here? I mean, you deserve a treat for being so good as to accompany me."

There was something so inherently lustful about the way those words tripped off Sharon's tongue that Andrea found herself unable to say anything as she nodded, accepting the hanger along with the lilac one that she had said would look good on Sharon. From there, she trailed after the woman, allowing her to fill her arms with lingerie, the blush never leaving her face. "You're going to spend a fortune, Sharon!"

"Good lingerie is worth it, but I'm not certain that I'll get all these yet. I still have to try them on. Come along, the fitting rooms are over here, and I am going to want to see you in that negligee before we head out." Sharon patted her arm lightly before taking hold of her elbow and guiding her over to the fitting rooms. There was only one available, and so Sharon scooped up her haul before gently pushing Andrea inside the small room and smiling at her as she closed the door.

Andrea sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't exactly feel comfortable with this, but she knew that it would make Sharon happy to see that she had at least tried the garment on. Letting out a deep breath, she quickly unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged out of it before unzipping her skirt and stepping out of the garment, picking both up and hanging them on the hook before she drew in another deep breath and unclasped her bra, placing it on the hook next to her outfit before she picked up the negligee and pulled it over her head.

Smoothing it down over her stomach and thighs, Andrea turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. The color did make her eyes look brighter, and it was a flattering cut, but she felt a little exposed when she noticed the fact that the lace of the bodice hinted at just how pink her nipples were. There was no way that she could show Sharon what she looked like, and she stiffened when her light knock came on the door. "Andrea? Let me see how you look."

This was the moment of truth, she supposed, and taking a deep breath, she turned to the door of the changing room, reaching out to open it. Sharon was smiling at her as she looked her up and down, and Andrea noticed that her gaze lingered a little long on her breasts, causing her to blush again. "It's really gorgeous, but I don't think I can afford…"

"Nonsense, I'm buying it for you! After everything you've done for me recently, this is just a tiny token of my appreciation." Their eyes met, and for just a moment, Andrea thought she could see something more than friendly appreciation there. Swallowing thickly again, she gave a jerky nod before turning and trying to close the door. Only her hand touched the soft, giving, flesh of another person's stomach, and she glanced over her shoulder to see that Sharon had followed her into the small room and was rapidly locking the door behind her.

"Sharon?" she asked, feeling off kilter at the look of open, naked, desire in her eyes.

"I didn't think things through, obviously. I had thought that this might prove to me that this was not what I wanted. That I had a silly little infatuation with you because you had helped me out so much recently. But now, seeing you looking like that, I find that I might have lied to myself, trying to brush away things under the rug and ignore what they meant." Sharon drifted into her personal space, reaching up to brush a piece of hair behind her ear before cupping her face with that hand. "And seeing you in that negligee just cements my thoughts." Before Andrea could respond, Sharon was leaning forward and kissing her softly. She tried not to groan or encircle her arms around Sharon's waist, since she didn't want to spook the woman, but it still felt incredibly good to be in her arms after all this time of pining and wanting.

Still, a high pitched whine slipped from her throat as Sharon broke the kiss and looked at her. "Sharon…"

"I know, I've probably made a fool of myself, but I just had to take this chance," she started to say before Andrea silenced her words with another kiss, deeper this time. She grinned against Sharon's lips when she felt the other woman hesitantly caress her shoulder and upper chest before swiping against her lace covered breast.

"You're not a fool, Sharon. Sometimes, the best chances are found while wearing satin and lace," Andrea replied as she stepped away from the woman and gave her a soft smile. "And if I'm getting this negligee, you are getting the lilac one. For me, for when we're ready to take things to the next level." She gave her another quick kiss before spinning her around and pushing her towards the changing room door. "Now, get out there before you get us kicked out for indecent behavior! I do not want to explain that to my boss. Or yours."

Sharon giggled a little as she nodded, slipping outside once more before closing the door quietly, allowing Andrea to let out a long, slow, breath as she slipped the straps of the negligee off her shoulders and allowing it to pool on the floor as she quickly pulled her clothes back on, wanting to explore where this new phase of their relationship would take them.


End file.
